heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show
| country = United States | language = English | network = ABC | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_episodes = 26 | preceded_by = Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980–1982) | followed_by = The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) }} The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show is the sixth incarnation of the Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon Scooby-Doo. It premiered on September 10, 1983, and ran for one season on ABC as a half-hour program made up of two eleven-minute short cartoons. In 1984, the name of the show was changed to The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries, with the actual show format remaining the same. The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ran for another season on ABC. The series airs reruns on Cartoon Network's classics channel Boomerang. Thirteen half-hour episodes, composed of twenty-four separate segments were produced under the New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo title in 1983, and thirteen more episodes, composed of twenty separate segments were produced under the name The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries in 1984. It was also Hanna-Barbera's one of the supervising executive by Margaret Loesch, who also worked on the animated production company Marvel Productions. Overview Season one For this incarnation of the show, Hanna-Barbera attempted to combine the most successful elements of both the original Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! format and the newer Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo format. Daphne Blake, a character from the original Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! format, was added back to the cast after a four-year absence. The plots of each episode feature her, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, and Scrappy-Doo solved supernatural mysteries under the cover of being reporters for a teen magazine. Each half-hour program was made up of two 11-minute episodes, which would upon occasion be two parts of one half-hour long episode. Season two The second season of this format, broadcast as The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries in 1984, continued the same format, and included six two-part episodes featuring original Scooby-Doo characters Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley, both absent from the series for five years. Fred's last name is given as "Rogers" in his return appearance to the series in the episode "Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo"; although Rogers had been established as Shaggy's surname the previous season. The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries theme song is performed in the style of Thriller-era Michael Jackson. The accompanying opening credits feature shots of a row of monsters dancing like the zombies in Jackson's "Thriller" music video. Episodes Season 1 (The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show) Season 2 (The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries) Cast * Don Messick – Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo * Casey Kasem – Shaggy Rogers * Heather North – Daphne Blake * Frank Welker – Fred Jones (recurring/minor) (1984) * Marla Frumkin – Velma Dinkley (recurring/minor) (1984) Home media The entire first season, The New Scooby & Scrappy Doo Show, was released by Warner Bros. on the ITunes Store under the title Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, Season 5. Individual episodes have been released in various home video sets over the years. A portion of the series was available on the Kids' WB! portal. Releases While no plans for a complete season have been announced, Warner Home Video has begun releasing the episodes in new Scooby-Doo compilation sets. A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle was announced for release on 13 Spooky Tales: Run for Your Rife, but it was replaced with rereleased episodes for unknown reasons. US Releases International Releases None of these releases have been made available in the US. References * Banks, Clive. "Scooby-Doo". Retrieved from http://www.clivebanks.co.uk/Scooby-Doo%20Intro.htm on September 4, 2005. * Baxter, Joel (2003). The Complete Scooby-Doo Episode Guide. Retrieved from http://www.execulink.com/~joelb/scooby/doobydoo.htm on September 3, 2005. * "Hanna-Barbera Studios" (and subarticles). The Big Cartoon DataBase. Retrieved from http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/index.html on September 3, 2005. External links * Official Scooby-Doo Website * * * * Category:1983 American television series debuts Category:1984 American television series endings Category:Scooby-Doo television series Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:1980s American animated television series Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:English-language television programming Category:Cartoon Network programs Category:Kids' WB original programs Category:Don Messick Category:Casey Kasem Category:Frank Welker Category:Heather North Category:Marla Frumkin